


Коллекционер

by Black Flowers (Black___Flowers)



Series: Райтобер-2019 [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Writober 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black___Flowers/pseuds/Black%20Flowers
Summary: Тони Старк тот ещё коллекционер, это вам скажет каждый.
Series: Райтобер-2019 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716646
Kudos: 3





	Коллекционер

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на writober-2019  
> День восемнадцатый: Коллекционирование

Тони Старк тот ещё коллекционер, это вам скажет каждый.  
С самого детства он собирал всё, что можно было найти с Капитаном Америка, даже просил Джарвиса покупать ему редкие раритетные фото, появляющиеся на аукционах. Тони гордился своей коллекцией, а уверенная улыбка Капитана вдохновляла не сдаваться. Может быть, когда-нибудь даже отец заинтересуется и придёт обсудить с ним любимого супергероя.  
Когда Тони понял насколько это глупая надежда — что Говард обратит на него внимание хоть так, почти всё было выброшено, а особо ценные экземпляры Джарвис передал музею Капитана Америки.

В школе начинаются совсем другие коллекции — количество замечаний, которые он получает почти равно количеству наград во всяких научных конкурсах. Возможно, только этот баланс ещё и удерживает его от отчисления — даже несмотря на то, что баллы по всем предметам у него стабильно высокие. Джарвис качает головой, Мария вздыхает, а Говард иногда вспоминает о его существовании и приходит наставить на путь истинный. Тони думает, что поздно, пропуская всю тираду мимо ушей, и продолжает копить достижения как в первой категории, так и во второй.

С университета за ним окончательно укрепляется слава плейбоя — он меняет женщин, как перчатки, совершенно не задумываясь над тем, что кто-то может не пасть перед его обаянием, мозгами или деньгами.  
Однако Вирджиния — его новая цель — лишь закатывает глаза:  
— Я не собираюсь становиться очередной куклой в твоей коллекции, Старк.  
— Не женщина, а перец чили, — восхищённо вздыхает Тони, провожая её взглядом.   
Роуди фыркает:  
— Хоть она не упала тебе в ноги, я в неё верил.   
Ещё спустя пару бесплодных попыток, Тони понимает что хочет с Пеппер — та на такое прозвище только улыбается — не переспать, а подружиться. Так у него появляется второй друг и брешь в коллекции, о которой он ни капли не жалеет. 

После смерти родителей он возглавляет Старк-Индастрис под руководством Обадайи, и коллекции действительно становятся коллекциями. Галстуков, запонок, часов — всё это за баснословные суммы, в общей сложности стоит целое состояние. Но ему наплевать, он бы с радостью сменил костюмы с рубашками на любимые растянутые футболки.   
Единственная коллекция, которую он пополняет с огоньком энтузиазма и действительно любит — солнцезащитные очки. Разных форм, цвета стёкол, уровня прозрачности и бренда — Тони мог без труда назвать все характеристики каждого из них. Пеппер, ставшая его личной помощницей, лишь качает головой.   
— Снимай их хотя бы при мне, я и так понимаю, что у тебя на душе, от меня не спрятаться за очками.   
"Ты можешь мне довериться" — звенит между строк. Тони медленно стягивает очки. 

Компания становится всё богаче — не в последнюю очередь благодаря его изобретениям, так что Тони может размахнуться. Подземный гараж одного из десятка его домов полностью занимают машины — настоящие жемчужины, каждая удивительной редкости и красоты. Несколько из них он даже восстановил своими руками, перебрав почти по винтику. Рядом с раритетными красавицами соседствуют современные модели, выполненные "эксклюзивно для мистера Старка".   
Обадайя одобрительно хлопает по плечу:  
— Мальчишки вырастают, но не перестают играть в машинки. Правда, игрушки становятся намного дороже.   
— Да уж, тут целый бюджет какого-нибудь небольшого государства, — усмехается в ответ Тони.   
— Кстати об этом, — подталкивает его к выходу Обадайя, положив руку на спину, — я бы хотел, чтобы ты съездил… 

Костюмы — его любимые Марки самых разных вариаций — занимают уже всю стену. Тони действительно начинает думать о том, что систему хранения нужно как-то переработать. Каждый из них уникален по своим характеристикам, либо же по опыту, что принёс Тони.  
— Джарвис, выясни ка, не удастся ли нам объединить это помещение с соседним, — отдаёт он команду, даже не слушая ответное "Хорошо, сэр".   
Его внимание полностью привлекли расчёты, что он пытается выполнить для облегчения брони без потери прочности. В этот раз, он решает пойти не изменением конструкции, а изменением материала, из которой они выполнены.   
Чертёж Марк-42 светится на голоэкране. 

(Тони думает о том, что самая большая коллекция что есть у него — коллекция шрамов на душе. Предательства, неверие, насмешки, откровенная клевета. Ненависть к себе, за то, что не совершенен, что не досмотрел, что должен был исправить, но.   
Письмо Роджерса и раскладушка немым укором лежат на противоположном краю стола. Тони трудно дышать глядя на них.   
Он так устал от всего.   
Тщательно складывая письмо и запихивая его и телефон в самый дальний угол, Тони пытается выкинуть эти мысли из головы, а фантомное ощущение удара щитом прямо в сердце — из тела, и идёт улучшать экзоскелет.   
Очередной элемент его коллекции гордо занимает своё место.)


End file.
